This application generally describes example systems and methods for generating animation in response to gestures made using a control device including a movement detector.
User inputs to computer systems may be supplied in various ways. For example, when the computer system is a video game console, inputs are typically supplied using cross-switches, joysticks, buttons and the like provided on a controller. A cross-switch or a joystick may be used to control movement of a video game object in various directions and various buttons may be used to control character actions such as jumping, using a weapon and the like.
The controller described in this patent application additionally or alternatively includes an accelerometer arrangement that generates inputs to a video game console or other computer system based on certain movements and/or orientations of the controller. Such a controller can provide a more intuitive user interface in which, for example, movement of a video game object can be controlled by moving the controller in a particular manner. By way of illustration, a player may increase or decrease the altitude of a plane in a video game by tilting the controller up or down. The accelerometer arrangement can be used to provide gaming experiences that cannot be provided easily (if at all) using a controller having cross-switches, joysticks, buttons, etc.
This patent application describes example image processing systems and methods using a control device including a movement detector. Gesture inputs corresponding to a gesture made by moving the control device are used for animation. An animation begins based on at least one input for the gesture received prior to completion of the gesture and the animation is modified based on at least one other input for the gesture received after the beginning of the animation.